


Double the trouble, double the fun

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, Pillow Talk, Spicy fluff?, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette and Adrien contemplate the challenges of finding alone time with a toddler in the house. And other things.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	Double the trouble, double the fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustYourNormalFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourNormalFangirl/gifts).



> Thanks for the "let's do Louis too" suggestion at the end of the previous fic! This is what happened as a result of it, hehe.

Habits were so hard to break, Marinette had to agree. She felt absolutely exhausted and yet she had to restrain herself from jumping out of the bed to put her clothes on in a frenzy. And listening carefully for any steps in the hall was second nature to her. She knew she didn’t have to do it and still she did. That was what the challenges of having sex with a small child in the house did to you. 

It was always a race against time if you could find a few minutes and the fear of being caught was like nothing else. Forget being a teenager and being afraid parents might walk in on you in the middle of the act. No, the real terror was imagining your child walking into the room and seeing something they were not supposed to see and then you’ll have to explain or lie your way out of it and you’ll never have sex again, ever, for sure. To put it simply, having a small child in the house was the best contraceptive. 

Something that now that they’d decided it was time to try for a second baby was not what they needed. So the simplest solution had been to leave Emma with her grandma and grandpa for a few nights. Now that she was two and a half, she could stay with them without crying for her mother. And Marinette and Adrien could finally enjoy some time alone.

And even now Marinette realised there was no need to worry, because there was no danger of their daughter walking in and asking them why they were naked and what they had been doing just now. But she couldn’t relax. Because she realised that if it was hard to find alone time now, it will get even harder with two children. 

“Do you ever regret our decision to have a baby?” Marinette’s voice sounded too loud in the quiet room and made Adrien jump even in his relaxed state. He looked at her confused. “We wouldn’t have to sneak around to enjoy some we-time, you know,” she added as an explanation.

“What is this?” He asked, suddenly looking at her intently. “You think I’m troubled by the fact that we can’t have as much sex as we did in the past? I love you and Emma. I wouldn’t trade having you two here with me for anything. And while at times I miss us being young and carefree and yes, spending a whole night locked into a passionate embrace just because we wanted to and could, I don’t regret not having it now.”

She couldn’t help smiling at his words. He sounded so earnest. And hearing them made her feel better instantly. 

“We’re older, more mature, and having Emma is the biggest blessing in our lives. Less frequent sex is a small price to pay for this,” he added.

“So you’re not having second thoughts about having another one? At all?” She asked. 

“It may already be too late even if I did,” he noted, taking in her naked state. She resisted the urge to cover herself up. “But no, it’s what we always wanted.”

She had to admire his optimism. 

“It might not happen as easy as it did the first time, you know,” she said. His incredulous look in return almost made her laugh out loud.

“Are you worried about that now? We’re hardly old. And as far as we know, and just saw in practice too, everything is in perfect working order. No reason for concern,” he easily shrugged it off. She wished it was as easy for her. Because the thing was she was a bit worried. She didn’t think about this all the time, but still she knew it was a possibility.

“But we’re not as young as the first time too. And different, too.” 

She liked to believe she’d long made peace with the fact that her body would never be back to her pre-pregnancy shape. While she’d lost all the weight she’d put on while carrying Emma, she couldn’t fool herself. She was different. She hated showing her insecurities, but then again, Adrien was well aware of them. 

“I love your stretch marks,” came his reply and she smiled. Of course he’d have reassurance at the ready. “And your scar,” he added and she gasped, feeling his lips trace the faint white line that ran just below her bikini line. She hadn’t seen him move. 

“Different in this case means better,” he said with a wink as he looked up at her again. 

“You know what? There are husbands who cheat on their wives when they have a baby.” She said this trying to sound nonchalant. As if it was something that had just occurred to her. Not something that, she was a bit ashamed to admit, had kept her awake on some nights. “Because they’re busy, tired, don’t pay them enough attention. They are no longer sexy, fatal seductresses that they got married to.”

She was not surprised to see his appalled expression, especially in light of his previous comments. It was uncalled for to just throw this at him. But she couldn’t help herself.

“Are you really worried about this?” He asked, any trace of humour gone from his voice. “You know me better than that, for sure! I’d never be shallow enough to even think that let alone act on such a stupid impulse. The guys who do that are not made for family life. Of course things change. But it’s a good change. Children, maturing, having grown-up things to worry about. It all takes its toll. I’d be crazy to think we’ll be like two horny teenagers all the time when we have kids. And frankly, I don’t want it. I get tired too, you know. And while this never stopped us in the past, it’s different now. We have someone else to take care of. And I love it. I love you.”

As he added the last part, his tone softened. The adoration in his eyes, such a familiar look on him, made her feel so guilty for talking about such horrible things, for even thinking it was a possibility. Of course he’d never do that to her. He was the most honest person to walk the world.

She kissed him gently, preferring this way to express how she felt about him. It had always worked better than trying to find the right words.

“Emma needs a little brother or sister,” he said when she pulled back. “And if you’re willing to go through pregnancy and child-birth again, you know I always said this was entirely your decision, I’m more than willing to do my part. And help you with the two children. And love our growing family even more,” he finished almost in the same breath.

She had to kiss him again. She felt too emotional all of a sudden. And this time, she kissed him until she ran out of breath.

“Are you feeling better now?” He asked once they could talk again. And she should be, after all he’d said.

“But… you still might not want me as much. As you did before,” she mumbled, looking away. She wanted to laugh it off, pretend it was a joke. Because she was crazy to even think that, right?

“Oh, but I do,” he said, placing her hand at a rather strategic place. He’d always been direct. Her eyes widened, returning to his. 

“Wow. I thought we were past that. We’re not 20 anymore after all,” she said, this time not finding it so hard to joke about it. 

“But we have a lot to catch up on,” he said, smirking. “You still worried I don’t want you?”

“It was you who was saying just now that giving up sex was not a huge sacrifice,” she replied, but she laughed again.

“You’d be the death of me, I swear!” He grumbled. “Nothing I say seems to be the right thing! First, you’re afraid I’m a sex-crazed maniac who regrets having a child and then you’re accusing me of not wanting you enough? Which is it now?”

He was trying to sound serious, but it was obviously hard for him. So they just started laughing together.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” Marinette said once it was out of their systems. 

“Enough talking for now. If I can’t get it right with words, I’ll show you,” Adrien said, suddenly towering over her. She squeaked when his hands grabbed her hips. He paused for a second, gauging her reaction. She just pulled him down for another kiss, this time much more heated. There was no need for words, for sure. 


End file.
